What Was Wrong With Me?
by Zidiane
Summary: Sheila pls let me rock


_**Witness the GLORY that is ZIDIANE! Yeah… well, I got bored, and decided that I should try a Creddie story. I mean, at the very least… it might make someone's hour. So… go Panther's.**_

_**AU world. Time-wise, after iOMG, but in a world in which iOMG never happened.**_

_"No, doctor, you musn't!" a woman cried._

_"Do not try to stop me!" the doctor shouted. He pulled goggles down over his eyes. "This is for science, for all of mankind!"_

_"But what if something goes horribly wrong!" she pleaded, leaning against a science-y looking machine, resting her arm against her forehead._

_"Nothing will go wrong! It musn't, or we will never stand a chance!"_

"Why are we watching this?" a dark haired young man asked. Sitting across from him was a young woman, watching the movie intently.

"Shut up, Freddie, you're missing plot points!" She said quickly, leaning forward a little more.

He sighed, and turned back to the screen. When Carly said she wanted to watch a new movie she got, he thought it would be new; or, at least, not a 50's horror (?) film. He always knew she had a thing for these… well, cheesy old movies. But, in all honesty, he would have rather sat through Twilight. At least that had color.

_'About the same level of acting, though,'_ he thought, watching as the doctor tried to re-animate a brain… for what reason, he couldn't even begin to understand. Something about stopping aliens… but they in no way explained what electrocuting a brain would do.

_"Doctor… Where did the brain go?" the woman asked, trying to look around but keep her front to the camera the whole time._

_"I'm not sure… but it is fine. It's just a brain, where could it really go?"_

_'Seriously?' _he thought as he sighed, rubbing his forehead. He got up carefully, not to disrupt Carly's viewing experience, and headed into the kitchen.

"Get me a cola, Freddie?" she asked during a break in the dialogue.

"Sure."

The young man grabbed two cans of Peppy Cola from the fridge, along with a glass of water. He turned to walk to the couch, but stopped.

_'Oh, that's right, Sam isn't here.' _He turned and put the second can of cola in the fridge. It isn't that he so much forgot her absence; just that he was used to grabbing the both of them something whenever he got up during a movie. Seeing as he was the only one who cared so little about most movies the girls liked to actually miss parts of it, he made the perfect "Bus Boy", as Sam liked to put it. And Sam, she was out of state for a few weeks, visiting her aunt in New York.

As he came back to the couch, Carly held out her hand, grasping through the air for her drink. He sighed before placing the frigid metal in her palm.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The movie kept going for a while. About another hour, by the boy's estimates. And for the most part, the movie was utterly intolerable. There was a single scene that had really caught his interest, though. It was when the main character (not the doctor, someone else) fell in love with the woman who tried to warn the doctor in the beginning. It reminded him of how he used to feel, about the girl he watched the movie with. In the movie, contrary to his own relationship, the girl returned his affections. She ended up kissing him towards the end after they defeated the alien invaders. The scene almost made fun of him, taunting him with how easy it was for people even fifty years ago.

The credits began to roll, and Carly, who looked perfectly content with the movie, stretched up towards the ceiling.

"Hey, Carly," the young man started, using the remote to turn the movie off.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked, scratching the back of his forearm.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I liked you for a long time, and-"

"Wait, Freddie, I thought we were done with this crush thing?"

_'Crush thing?' _it hurt a bit. Yes, it had been a crush for a long time, but it became so much more than that. "Oh, I know, I just had a question."

"… Alright, I just don't want things to be... weird again."

"It's not my intention. I just was wondering, was there something wrong with me that you never wanted anything more with us?"

"O-oh," she whispered, surprised, almost hurt by the words. "No, Freddie, it wasn't you, it was—"

"Please finish with something else." Freddie laughed, feeling more pain than joy.

"Oh… sorry, I just, don't know what to say."

"Well, let me phrase it different. I was always available, always waiting for you. Instead of going out with me, though, you went out with countless other guys who we've never really heard from again. Why never me?"

"Hold it Freddie, you're making me sound like some kind of whore!"

"Sorry, it's just… you've never been more than a month or two without a boyfriend, and then we never see the same guy twice. I'm just describing—"

"Alright, Freddie, I get it, move on."

"Well, I already got to my point. Why did you never want to even try going out with me?"

She was quiet for a while. The faint humming of the DVD player sounded almost deafening in the dead silent apartment. "Well…" she finally said, "I think you were just too… committed. I didn't want something so serious. You were just way too… devoted."

"So you never liked me because I wanted more than a week of your love?"

"Exactly. I just wanted to have fun, you know? Nothing serious, just a short little burst of something that I don't need to think about after its gone south."

"What about… What if I kissed you?" she seemed genuinely surprised by his words. "Could I kiss you, and then forget about it? If I expected nothing more from you, do you think we could?"

"What are you even—" Carly started, but her words were lost in the sudden kiss. Before she even had time to register it, he pulled away, averting his eyes.

It was quiet, until Freddie stood up and left the apartment. "Good-bye, Carly," he said as he reached the door. "Starting tomorrow, I'm moving on. I promise I'll never even think you like this again. I'm sorry if I… I mean, if… well… I'll see you tomorrow."

The door shut. Carly looked to where Freddie had been. She pushed her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. "…Never…?" she whispered, a strange and unfamiliar feeling sinking in her chest.

_**So… yeah, that was my story. If you read it (as opposed to skipping it just to hear more from me, cause I'm awesome) and liked it, tell me so. If not, stay quiet, and I'll never do anything like this again. But, uh… huh… I'm bored again. Imma go wrestle a bear. Peace.**_


End file.
